Ava Sanders
'''Ava Phoebe Sanders Williams '''is the sister of Elaine Martin. She is the wife of Zachary Williams, the mother of Alexandra and Thomas Williams, and the aunt of Robert and Grace Martin. Early Life & Bio Ava was born in 1978, eight years after her old sister Elaine Martin. She is the daughter of Alexander and Carolyn Sanders. Ava grew up a witch, just like her older sister. The two learned everything they needed to and were very loyal to the Sanders and Russo Covens. When Ava was about ten years old, her father was murdered by vampires. She doesn't remember too much of the event, but her older sister does. Her sister and mother grew to hate vampires. Ava was taught the same and grew up that way. Ava eventually graduated high school in 1996 and moved up to Boston for college in dreams of becoming a doctor like her father. At a party one night in 1998, when she was twenty years old, Ava would meet her future husband and mate, Zachary Williams. He was a vampire and the moment they saw each other, they knew they were both of supernatural origin. At first, Ava and Zach hated each other because they were a vampire and a witch. However, after Ava saved Zach from a few spiteful witches and Zach saved Ava from a couple of vampire, the two slowly began to fall in love and see that they were meant for one another. It was during this Ava learned not all vampires were evil creatures. The couple ended up getting married in 2002, even though it was against Ava's mother and sister's wishes. After her marriage, Carolyn would then cut all contact with her daughter which deeply sadden Ava. But, her sister would still try to keep ties with her, even though she still didn't approve of Zach. Once Ava was finished with medical school the couple moved to New York and then in 2007 their daughter Lexie would be born. Ava would then lose contact with her sister after the disappearance of Tyler Martin and the birth of her daughter, Lexie. Elaine grew even more bitter and hateful towards vampires. When Elaine was going through her depression, Ava and Zach took care of Grace and Robert until their mother was better. Even though Elaine was grateful, her contact was still limited. However, Grace would still visit her aunt, uncle, and cousin whenever she could despite her mother's hateful vendetta. Ava is first introduced in Noon Sun when Grace takes her boyfriend, Masen, to meet them. There, Ava explains to Masen about Elaine's hatred of vampires and that it's very difficult for her to understand his relationship with Grace. This is also a big step in their relationship because Grace shows Masen more of her past. During this time Ava is also pregnant with her second child, Thomas, whom she gives birth to at the end of story in 2013. Category:All Characters Category:The Williams Category:The Sanders Clan Category:Second Generation